Amene
by emotionsstayshidden
Summary: Kakashi meets a strange women named Rayne who has a fatal secret even she doesn't know about... he doesn't trust her at all at first but later he begins to become very attached to her but too many things get in the way. this story is also violent & Funny.
1. Chapter 1

Amene means Love me

Rayne never thought to be a jounin, never even thought of being a ninja but with no family and 18 yrs old she has to do make something of her life…so she thought. She has to talk to the 3rd Hokakge today an old guy who is the leader she guessed. She leaves her apartment and heads to see the 3rd hokakge but see's him on the way.

"Rayne… you're Rayne right?"

"Uh yes I'am."

"Rayne kona… there is someone I want you to meet."

A tall man, mid twenties, beautiful silver hair, dark eyes well eye that appears black and a headband covering the other for some strange reason, also an aloof manner, relaxed manner as if his a bit bored. Also his ninja mask covering just below his eyes… beautiful still.

"This is Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi this is Kona Rayne, she is new and just became a jounin I need you to train her a little more and take her on a mission I have for you today."

"fine…" he replies unenthusiastically.

"It's a A rank mission…I need you two to find 2 of ochirumaru's apprentices, get some answers from them there just north of here and will take about 2 days to arrive to where they stay at this moment, so get plenty of sleep.

"Ok, wait what time should we leave?"

"7am"

Damn that's early.

"Ok"

Kakashi and the 3rd Hoakage leave , and Rayne heads the other way,

"An A Rank mission? isn't that difficult?"

*3rd Hoakage and Kakashi talking*

"She's the one isn't she", the demon?"

"She's not a demon…who knows those stories maybe false."

"Or maybe not, if she Is as powerful as they say and Orochimaru gets his hands on her we're fucked."

"Well the story goes like this: A Women descendant from the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga descendant, if good, will grow angel wings, beautiful white wings, and pale blue eyes and can make anything be purified no matter how tainted her blood will be a bright blue as it already is…yet if bad…she will bring destruction on all those who do not hold the necklace on her neck and kill us all. She will had black wings and red eyes, she will kill you no matter how close you were, she will have even more power and cannot be stopped and there a re stages to that upbringing she will slowly progress to it so if she is that person we should be able to stop it as long as that necklace stays on her neck. And her blood will be tainted and black"

"hmmm, I can't trust her though"

"That's fine , I will see you in a few days then"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kakashi waits by a tree with the 4th Hokakge for Rayne.

"We've been waiting over an hour for her"

Kakashi say's irritated.

"She'll be here soon"

Rayne wakes up late remembers she had to meet Kakashi and Hokage.

"Shit"

She rushes and gets ready and gets going.

"Sorry I'm late" She says out of breath.

"Mhmmm"

"Well anyway I just wanted to see you go, Good luck"

He smiles.

Its's quiet the whole time, Rayne looks at Kakashi wondering what is hidden beneath his mask...

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmm"

"Are we there yet?"

"No; its getting late we should camp here."

"Well im gonna take a bath then."

Rayne heads to the lake and takes her clothes off.

Kakashi sits and tries to remember what Rayne had said. Anyway he doesn't really care, he takes off his clothes and heads to the lake. Hr doesn't remember that Rayne said she's be there. He even takes off his mask. Rayne is under the water enjoying the cool sensation. She pops up, Kakashi is baffled, he didn't know , he didn't remember she would be here.

"Kakashi…"

They stand speechless naked, the moon bright and the stars shining in the cloudless sky.

"Rayne…uh um"

"Uh.:

"Beautiful…" He whispers.

She blushes.

"Um I should go." Why does he wear amask to hid such a beautiful face? And did he just call me beautiful? She accidently bump into him. They stay close for a moment.

Wet naked bodies touching, her breast rubbed aganst his stomach…"So warm" she whispers.. He bluches, she then pulls aways looking up at him, his beautiful face, then pulls away"

"Sorry Kakashi…:

"Rayne…"

Rayne out on her clothes the goes in the tent and stries to sleep but her eyes do not close. Kakashi then comes, noticing the awkwardness. He lays beside her not too close, for some reason he yearns to talk to her, to touch her again


End file.
